


Solace With You

by ferix79



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Exhaustion, Fainting, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue, Riding, Scars, Serious Injuries, boys crying, take care of Gladio 2k17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:39:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Gladio returns from Gilgamesh's trial bruised and beaten, and the boys just barely get to him in time. After all is said and done he seeks comfort from Noctis, but the prince's emotions get the better of him.





	Solace With You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lambertgirl9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lambertgirl9/gifts).



If the trial of Gilgamesh was the most difficult thing he ever had to do in his life, Gladio would have been totally fine. He’d gloat about it for years until he was old and grey. “Gilgamesh, the legendary Blademaster?” he’d say, puffing out his chest to show off his scar, “child’s play. The Tempering Grounds? Easy peasy.”

It was, by far, not his most difficult task.

Crawling his way out of the Astrals-be-damned Tempering Grounds and then the entirety of the Taelpar Crag— step by painful step, his head pounding and lungs burning as they strained against the rising altitude and his fresh, poorly bandaged wounds, red and irritated from lack of care—was far more challenging. Shiva be praised if he came out of this alive. Hell, if he never saw the Cleigne region again in his lifetime, he’d be golden.

Cor disappeared after Gladio decided to camp an extra night down in the Crag, wanting to rest up before starting the climb. He could make the climb fine himself, he told Gladio, so he obviously thought Gladio would be fine on his own, too.

Oh, how wrong he’d been, Gladio thought as he dragged his feet along yet another narrow, precarious path up to the surface. What followed Cor’s departure was a sleepless night as he tried to fight off the whispers of demons and ghosts that haunted the Tempering Grounds. Even after sparking a measly fire, fear of what lay beyond his barren little camp paralyzed him into sleeplessness.

His hand on the cliff wall, and the sword he’d kept at his side out of paranoia, was likely the only reason he hadn’t fallen headfirst back into the crag.  

A sudden breeze ruffled what little vegetation grew along the walls and stirred up the sand at his feet. Pebbles, disturbed by his footsteps, fell off the edge of the path and echoed an eerie ‘clack, clack, clack, clack’ as they descended into the void below. A beast growled in the distance…no, it was only his mind playing tricks on him, going loopy with hunger and dehydration and lack of sleep. It was only the ghosts of hundreds, thousands of adventurers that met their end on the very path that he walked. They wanted to add him to their ranks.

Gladio released his sword into the aether and held his head as adrenaline pumped through his system. He couldn’t let old ghost stories get to him now.

He took a deep breath and steadied himself before moving on.

For his sanity—and safety, and Noctis’ safety, and _everyone’s safety_ —he needed to get out of this place _now._

 

* * *

 

Some indeterminate amount of time later—because who had time for, well, _time_ when putting one foot in front of the other was the most he could manage—it hit Gladio that the crag was farther away than the surface, that the path wasn’t so steep anymore, and his body was finally adjusted to a regular altitude again so every breath didn’t feel like—

Something crunched under his boot. He looked down.

Grass.

Gladio’s last staggering steps managed to carry him to a shoddy, rundown shack nearby, rotted by years of rain and wind. His knees wobbled and buckled and, unable to support him any longer, sent him crashing down to the earth.

He woke up with prickly blades of grass pressing indents into his cheek, but couldn’t recall falling asleep. What should have been an alarming revelation passed through his consciousness without a second thought and, rather than dwell on the mystery, he moved on.

With what little strength he could summon to his arms, Gladio dragged himself into the shelter of the old shack. It _hurt_ —dirt and gravel and leaves grinding into his fresh wound—but something told him he needed shelter. Instinct maybe. He was too far gone to recognize it.

With a grunt Gladio rolled himself onto his side. Another moment of rest…then finally onto his back. He’d done it. Beaten that hell hole. Gotten _out_ of said hell hole. Now, he could rest. He just needed a moment…

Faraway whispers startled him awake once again. _Phone._ Yes, his phone. He needed to get to his phone.

Trembling hands scrambled for the device buried in his pocket. He’d turned it off days ago, knowing he wouldn’t have a chance to charge it again until he finished the trial. It took him three tries, but he managed to hold the power button long enough to make the device power on. Waiting for his phone to cycle through the opening screens took an eternity. His head dipped back, tapping the ground three times as he almost nodded off again, but _finally_ the lock screen appeared.

Neither the time nor the date nor the dozen missed messages and calls pinging into his phone mattered. What _did_ matter was pressing his dirty, shaking finger to the ‘Send SOS Message’ button at the bottom of his lock screen, holding it for five seconds, and…

_SOS Message Sent_

Gladio let his head fall back against the dirt with an exhausted groan. His eyes slipped shut before he could think otherwise and his hands lie limp at his sides, his phone resting in his open palm.

Unable to fight the exhaustion, he drifted off to the pitter-patter of rain against a tin roof.

 

* * *

 

Once Ignis, Noctis and Prompto received the SOS message with Gladio’s coordinates they hit the ground running.

Gladio was still unconscious when the boys roared up in the Regalia in the middle of the night, in a rainstorm, and hauled him into the car. He was out when they wrapped him in an old blanket and dried his hair and stripped away his wet clothes. But, most importantly, he was still out on the drive back to camp, unable to see Noctis’ horrified eyes raking over his body and unable to comfort all the doubts that raced through Noctis’ mind.

 

* * *

 

If there was one thing that threw Gladio off when he woke again, it was the all encompassing _weakness_ that soaked his body. He felt it in every bone and muscle. His left leg was stubborn in particular, his knee giving out and quad cramping every time he tried to stand up.

But it wasn’t just _one_ thing throwing him off, it was a few. And most of it revolved around the cold shoulder he was getting from Noctis. Ignis and Prompto were adamant about keeping their mouths shut on the matter, too.

“Hey, Noct, you got a minute?” Gladio finally addressed him, limping to the edge of the haven where Noctis was perched that evening. Noctis turned and looked him up and down, but said nothing.

Guess that was a yes?

Gladio took it as such and gingerly lowered himself to the ground, settling in with both legs dangling off the rock before he spoke again.

“So…you doin’ okay and all? Did something happen while I was gone, or…?”

Still, Noctis said nothing. He shifted his head down, pillowing it on his bent knee and staring out at the sunset for a few more moments. Gladio was at his wits end.

“Cor came and explained the trial to us,” a few beats later Noctis finally broke the silence, though Gladio’s stomach dropped at the mention of Cor. “About how crazy dangerous it was and how you beat the Blademaster.”

Gladio smiled at the mention of his triumph. Maybe this was just Noctis being Noctis? He was rather emotionless at times, Gladio thought, even when the rest of them were celebrating.

“A stupid trial that no one has ever passed, and you decide to go try it just because?” Noctis’ hands were clenched in his lap, his fists shaking. Oh, Gladio thought, no, Noctis was not at all impressed with his victory, with his feat of dedication. When Noctis’ eyes met his, rimmed red with exhaustion and emotion, Gladio froze in place.

“Alone, facing all those monsters and demons? You’d never let any of the rest of us do something that stupid!” Noctis slammed his fist into the stone beside them and Gladio almost moved to catch it. _Why are you doing this, hurting yourself over me?_ He wanted to ask, but Noctis didn’t let him get a word in edgewise.

“But you just charge in, not thinking about what would happen to us—to _me_ —if you got hurt. You could have lost an arm, Gladio. You could have gotten your head bashed in. You could have—you could have _died,”_ Noctis couldn’t hold himself back anymore, pushing up from the ground and standing far faster than Gladio could move or speak. He stormed off down the path that led into the grasslands, but not before turning around one more time.

“And you come back here with those ugly scars all over you, and you expect me to…you expect me to…”

Whatever it was, Noctis couldn’t find the words to say it aloud. He whirled around again and stomped down the rest of the path and into the bush nearby, until Gladio couldn’t see him any longer.

Gladio was left sitting on the edge of the haven, too numb to move or speak. He only turned his head when Ignis placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Where on Eos had all that come from?

Gladio was left wondering the rest of the night, trying to find a comfortable position in the camp chair even though his hips protested his every move.

Hours later, when Gladio was already settled in the tent for the night, Noctis returned. Gladio knew so from Ignis’ relieved exclamation, along with how the advisor prodded him to sit down for dinner and some hot tea.

Gladio listened as Noctis denied all of it, thrust aside the tent flap with no regard for anyone sleeping, and pulled his sleeping bag to the complete opposite side of the tent.

 

* * *

 

Over the next few days the boys travelled back to Lestallum, seeking better care for Gladio’s exhaustion and still-fresh wounds. Noctis’ behavior mirrored his actions from the night at the haven. He didn’t speak to Gladio, they didn’t sleep in the same bed. Hell, Noctis didn’t even _acknowledge_ him unless absolutely necessary, like when he accidentally bumped into Gladio at a cramped Crow’s Nest diner they stopped at along the way. A quick mumbled ‘sorry’ was all Gladio got, and Noctis was gone before the other man could even turn around.

It felt…strange.

Gladio couldn’t recall a time in his life when Noctis wasn’t asking for help with some mundane task at every turn. Although it could get annoying, Gladio was never offended by his role in Noctis’ eyes. He was the bodyguard, the muscle, the tall one that could reach shelves and tree branches, and the strong one that could massage out sore muscles at the end of the day.

But now he was just…there.

Just another person in the group. Ignis and Prompto didn’t ask for help often, citing the fact that Gladio was still recovering. Noctis, on the other hand, took to tasks that didn’t require his help. Gathering fruit and vegetables with Prompto in the morning, cooking with Ignis in the afternoon, and fishing by himself in the evenings.

It was a lonely life, Gladio decided, when the person he dedicated his life to suddenly didn’t need him anymore. It would have bothered him more if he weren’t so damn _tired_ all the time, but that was the whole point of their travelling to Lestallum.

“We’re a group of travelling hunters,” Ignis explained the injuries away at a clinic on the edge of town, “took on a beast a little out of our league, as it were.”

A young nurse diagnosed Gladio with a mild concussion and treated the irritation around the slashes on his chest and forehead. He left the clinic with a prescription for an antibiotic to stave off infection and a mandatory three days rest, so the only place left to go was the Leville.

Four days, three nights was the longest they’d ever stayed at the hotel—maybe the longest they’d stayed in one place _ever_ —so Ignis did them all a favor and booked two separate rooms. After securing the rooms, Noctis and Prompto volunteered to haul bags up the stairs while Ignis walked with Gladio to the pharmacy.

When they returned Prompto had, by some miracle, convinced Noctis to room with Gladio. Ignis cast Gladio a wary glance, but Gladio waved him off. The past few days had taken a toll on all of them, and with Ignis and Prompto’s recent development into a ‘thing’, as Noctis liked to call their relationship, they deserved time to unwind, too.

When all was said and done and settled into hotel rooms, Noctis offered Gladio the shower first.

“I…always take forever, anyway,” he mumbled, diverting his eyes.

Gladio didn’t fight it. The water in the shower stung his chest and forehead something awful, so he was in and out far quicker than usual. All the better, too, because he could treat and dress his wounds in the mirror without Noctis having to watch.

Good thing both slashes were in easy-to-reach places, he thought, facing the mirror mounted on the wall and smearing salve all over the red, irritated slash on his chest. He didn’t need to ask for Prom or Iggy’s help. He didn’t need Noctis’ help.

He didn’t need _anybody._

Staring, emotionless, at his own reflection in the mirror brought back memories of Noctis’ words days before.

_Stupid_ _trial._

_Ugly scars._

They were just words, Gladio knew. Hurtful, careless words flung at him just because Noctis’ temper flared. That didn’t make him feel any better, though. Why did they hurt so much?

Tears sprung to Gladio’s eyes and he was powerless to stop them. He missed their comfortable brotherhood around the camp fire. He missed Prompto and Ignis needing him, asking him for help. Most of all, he missed Noctis’ company.

The bathroom door opened—

Gladio dropped the salve to the floor in his haste, wiping the tears off his cheeks before Noctis could notice them.

“Hey big guy, I thought we should maybe…,” again, Noctis diverted his eyes as he emerged from the shower, still toweling off his hair. He never was very good at confrontation, “I-I was thinking we should talk about all this…”

When Noctis’ eyes trailed up to meet Gladio’s he knew he was caught.

“Glads…” Noctis murmured, stepping closer and reaching out a hand. Gladio visibly flinched back at the familiar name on Noctis’ tongue. There it was; the nickname that _only_ Noctis called him. It made him miss Noctis’ touch even more, and he was _right there_ , but even so…

“Glads, have you been crying?”

“No, I—actually, I think this…this salve’s got somethin’ in it…” he scrambled for an excuse, awkwardly stepping backwards as he tried to find the dropped container. He miscalculated how close the bed was and stumbled back into it when his knees hit the frame. “I definitely wasn’t…I was, I was just…”

His gaze drifted downward as he ran out of excuses, his eyes squeezing shut. He just wanted Noctis to go away, despite how much he craved comfort, and not have to see his ugly face crying, falling apart at the seams.

He couldn’t stop it though, clenching his fists as the tears refused to stop. They fell, _blip, blip, blip_ , onto his sleep pants until a warm hand on his thigh distracted him.

“Gladio,” Noctis’ voice was so close to him, so inviting, “what’s wrong?” Noctis turned Gladio’s face towards his with a gentle hand on his cheek, thumb already reaching up to wipe away tears.

“No, wait,” Noctis interrupted him before he could start, “I should…say sorry first.” The hand on his cheek dropped away and Gladio opened his eyes.

“What I said at the haven…”Gladio watched as Noctis twisted his fingers together and struggled to look him in the eye, “it was really uncalled for. I over-reacted and…I’m sorry.”

Silence fell between them for a few moments as Gladio dried his tears. He knew Noctis still had more to say.

“I just, you should have seen yourself, Gladio,” finally, Noctis met his eyes. It brought Gladio a little comfort that Noctis looked just as broken hearted as he felt, “you looked like you’d been through hell. Like you should have been dead. You can’t do that to me…I can’t bear to...”

Noctis rushed into his personal space and wrapped his arms tight around Gladio’s waist, tucking his head into Gladio’s shoulder. Gladio hugged back on instinct. Even if he was upset with Noctis, his prince, his love, was impossible to resist.

“I feel like I let you down,” Gladio whispered into Noctis’ hair, running a shaky hand up and down Noctis’ back.  Noctis reciprocated the gesture.

“No, you’d never let me down,” Noctis hugged him tighter, his unruly black hair tickling Gladio’s arm as he shook his head, “I was stupid, and angry. And I didn’t take time to stop and think why you went to the trials.” He pressed a kiss of Gladio’s bicep, over the wing of his eagle, “I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you, Glads.”  

They remained in their embrace for some time, relishing in each other’s clean scent and safety and love. When they finally lay down to bed Gladio curled up with his head on Noctis’ chest, the prince running fingers through his hair. Noctis stayed awake admiring his shield, looking so peaceful in slumber, and thought of how to repay his dedication.

 

* * *

 

Days later, as Gladio’s new scars were healing up and his concussion overcome, Noctis found the perfect answer.

“Noct,” another moan tore itself from Gladio’s lips, though Noctis was quick to cover the kiss-swollen lips with his own. The prince was relentless, riding Gladio’s thick cock like he was born for it.

The two broke away from the impassioned kiss with a gasp. Noctis intertwined their fingers as he sat back up, grinding and rolling his hips at a steady pace as he worked Gladio into a fervor.

“You’re beautiful,” Noctis panted, turning over their intertwined hands to kiss the backs of Gladio’s. He kept their eyes locked the whole time. Glazed, overstimulated amber was a good look on him, truly.

“My shield. My protector. All and only mine,” he drove home each admission with another thrust of his hips, eliciting long, deep moans from the man below him. He could feel Gladio’s legs squirming and thighs quaking behind him as he was overtaken by pleasure.

Although Noctis told Gladio to lie back and let him do all the work, Gladio began thrusting up into Noctis’ tight, wet heat on instinct as he neared climax. Finally, Noctis let himself drown in pleasure with Gladio, angling his body so that Gladio’s cock would grind against his prostate. Words left Noctis as he let himself go, bouncing erratically against Gladio’s hips as his cum streaked across his abs.

Gladio was soon to follow, thrusting his hips up off the bed as he came deep within Noctis. He was filled to the brim, beads of cum slipping out of Noctis and down Gladio’s cock as they ground together in the aftershocks of release.

Although they’d soon be cool and sticky and need to wash up, Noctis collapsed on top of Gladio’s chest, the shield still seated deep within him. Their breath mingled and hearts beat together as they recovered, settling into the comfortable, loving silence of their hotel room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I enjoyed writing this fic much more than I thought I would. Let me know what you think!
> 
> [my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
